Myklas
WRATH Myklas the Goddess-in-the-Flames, called the Saviour of Humankind, and Slayer of the Southern Sage was an ancient heroine of the Mykylykalatzu Civilization, entombed deep beneath the earth in a sacred crypt, reserved for her and the Mykyly Royal Family. She was born on the same day as Landeles, and much like him, was born as a god of destruction; gifted with powerful regenerative abilities, heightened senses, reflexes, superhuman speed, strength, and with access to a nigh-infinite well of energy which she could utilize to spew smoke and flames. In her youth, Myklas saved the world from the Demon Sorcerer Kimochi, a rogue, extrauniversal alien member of Cabal that severely underestimated the strength of the so-called "primitives" living on that Earth. After living out her normal human lifetime, she chose to slumber beneath the earth to escape the torture of eternal life. In actuality, she was not immortal, but rather merely aged extremely slowly, and did not contract diseases. Following her entombment, the Mykylykalatzu Civilization entered into a long decline. Eventually, most of its cities had fallen out of its control. Long gone were the days of tortoise tanks, turtle boats, and rainbowstone roads. One day, long after any memory of Myklas sleeping beneath them all had gone, the Southern Sage arrived in the capital of Vyknazas, sometimes called the Turtle Shell City. For the next thirty years, he would continuously arrive, demanding concubines, food, and battles with the civilization's greatest warriors. Eventually, however, he grew tired of the masked men. He demanded that the Mykyly King send pigeons to the four corners of the earth, calling on all the earth's greatest warriors to fight him over the nearby River Vyk on the day of the Eclipse. As warriors arrived, Landeles dropped the Syoryn Palace on the Mykyly Royal Family, in order to goad his opponents. Unfortunately for him, however, this awoke Myklas, who began digging herself out with her Mykyn Zahal, or curved long dagger. Landeles fought Xhai Nku, Tzu Kyl, the Sand Lych, and Javark the Destroyer, all at once. They were the only group besides Myklas that came to harming him. They died with hope in their hearts, because they felt that their foe was not invincible, and that no matter how many people died, someone in the whole wide world would one day show him the meaning of defeat. That day came sooner than they expected, however. As they died, they glimpsed the flames of Myklas swallow whole the world. Myklas wa the last knight of her civilization, which, from her point of view, had just been totally destroyed (she was unaware of the city of Myk Natz). She charged Landeles wordlessly. Their battle was an awesome lightshow of death. The River Vyk became a watery crater, and a massive cave system was created as the water drained away in the following years. Forests were scorched in place. Mountains were flattened by bolts of lightning. Finally, as the battle reached its zenith high in the heavens, their two powers coalesced into a ball of solid destructive energy. It smashed into the firmament of the sky, and tore open a hole in reality. The two were swallowed by the iron curtain of blackness that fell down on them. No one enters it and returns, and no one knows what it is. It should be noted that neither of them died right there and then, instead they were transported to far off locations. Reality was only so weak due to simultaneous birth of the Child With Many Names. In the following years, a man named Kalth Kenes began building a pentagonal castle around the roughly pentagonal "Shadowfinger," as it came to be called. This was in tribute to the Mykykalatzu Civilization, whose symbol was a white pentagon. Bottomjaw Castle would soon grow to the size of a city, and became the rotten heart of the evil Bottomjaw Empire. It should also be noted that no one knew Myklas' identity, only her name, from her crypt. Her name was known to be a woman's name, but not very many could believe that she was a woman due to her appearance. It was a matter of controversy even 500 years later. A knightly order founded in her honor, the Order of Myklasi Knights, sworn to silence, eventually became the suppliers of the Kalth King's Royal Guardsmen, as well as high members of the Black Flag of Bottomjaw. Myklas' Mykyn Zahal fell out of her hands and into the river as she died. It became lodged underneath a rock in an underwater cave. Eventually, the cave dried up, and Lila Relth found it more than 450 years later. She was a nameless child of that Earth, and may be the only individual to have ever been a nameless child on separate occasions.Category:Nameless children Category:Gods Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:History